The perfect stranger
by Tiffffperson
Summary: Skylar Gregory Pally the new kid in school. Gabriella Montez the unsuspecting victim. How can just one guy change someones entire life?


The morning was cold. Dewy; with a hint of disappointment. I awoke to see no sun shining through my pink decorated silky curtains. I winced out of exhaustion. Today was Monday, and I usually hate Mondays mostly because of school. School; a dark place where children get tortured to see teachers' eyes en light with satisfaction over the children's despair. These were the days of our lives. The days we children, live for.

It was of course gloomy outside. Saturday and Sunday as well had been rainy. So,there was no surprise. I dressed in the appropriate attire; a causal pink and white striped sweater with blue jeans. A day like any other. I headed downstairs like any ordinary day. Breakfast had been made; eggs with tender turkey bacon. My personal favorite. My mom sat at our oak dinning room table chugging down orange juice. I glanced at the clock that was built into our oven, it read 7:45 A.M. Mom would normally leave around 7:20 on an ordinary day. I imagine shes late for work.

After breakfast I rummaged through the hallway closet looking for my faded pink track jacket. It doesn't normally rain in Arizona. In conclusion my jacket was in the way back of the cluttered closet. The thunder rumbled outside. I've always been frightened of thunder. Just the deadliest thought of getting struck made me quake with fear. I had to stop stalling and get to school. In this down pour outside it would take me longer than usual to get to school by foot. I'm 17 and legally aloud to drive. This summer will be my first real job. Hopefully; I'll be working with my friends and not just by myself. I have always hated doing things by myself. It has always made me feel so alone, and nobody to talk to. But of course, I could make new friends. Theres never anything wrong with that.

The rain poured down heavily. My track jacket quickly became saturated from water, as it was not a thick jacket. Not thinking on the ball today are we, Gabriella? The rain started to come down more if it was possible. Now it was hard to see. Luckily, I know the way to school like the back of my hand. The sidewalks filled up to their brims with water. The trees were so wet the water on the leaves collected so much, that the leaves, one by one, were falling off the trees. Squirrels scattered in all directions seeking shelter from the harsh storm. I felt water splatter on my head as it obviously was seeping through my hood. Whats better then going to school with wet, greasy looking hair?

Suddenly, I got that feeling. The feeling someone, somewhere was watching every move you made. I tried to look around, but the rain had become so thick it made it hard to see straight. I panicked and began to run. Only 2 more blocks till I can see the school, then maybe I will be safe from anything that _might _be watching me. I started to slow down and I could hear faint footsteps through the pitter-patter of the raindrops hitting the sidewalk. They were getting closer and closer when I saw, out of the corner of my eye a figure in a black raincoat. He was a male, very tall. He has brown, wavy hair that appeared silky under his hood. I gasped when I saw him walk next to me, and inched the farther end of the sidewalk. He spoke to me, but I could barely hear him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" His voice was loud, and his eyes were soft. His eyes were probably the most gorgeous things I've ever seen. He actually was very attractive. He spoke again, un dazzling me from my daydreaming about his physical features.

"I'm seriously sorry if I scared you, really. Theres no need to be afraid of me." He said with a magnificent smile. His teeth were perfectly white, and straight. Something you hadn't seen in teenage boys. If he was even a teenager.

"Oh." I giggled, not knowing what to say. He got closer to me and stuck out his muscular hand, thinking to shake mine.

"I'm Skylar. Skylar Gregory Pally. And you are?" He said still smiling at me. His eyes were serious. This scared me. I quickly stuck out my hand, still staring at his angel-like face.

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." My eyes wouldn't leave his eyes even if I attempted to stop starring. Finally, I smiled back and shook his hand firmly. He shook back, but with a weaker shake than mine. He wasn't smiling anymore, and he looked up at the sky.

"Well Gabriella Montez, nice day today isn't it?" He chuckled at his own joke, and quickly brought his eyes back to mine. I laughed also, and looked up.

"I hope it clears up. Rainy days always make me have a bad day at school." I smiled and waited for his reaction.

"Hmmm. Your going to East High, correct?" His grammar even when speaking was almost perfect. This mysterious unknown guy appeared perfect. Everybody knows perfection is a misused word used by people who don't know the meaning. But Skylar, was perfect.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I looked into his eyes when i noticed he looked into mine back.

"Easy. Its raining. You couldn't look a day over 18. East High is the nearest school within walking distance. Which by what you look like, you've been walking for several minuets." He didn't smile. My eyes widened. He was probably waiting for my reaction to see if he should smile or not.

"You don't know how right you are. On the contrary, are u headed to East High as well?" I smiled and stared deep into his eyes.

"Yes, actually, I am. Good observation. It will be my first day. Soaking wet will make a first good impression don't you think?" He smiled back, and waited for my response. Just then East High appeared over the horizon. I think it had been in plain view for awhile, as it was about 20 steps away. I was too sucked into Skylar's perfection.

"Well, it could for some people." I winked at him. Just then the first bell rang, reminding students they had 10 minutes to get to homeroom, or they were consequently late. I watched Skylar's expression. He smiled brightly. His smile shone through the down pour. Perfection never looked this good.

"Then I guess I picked the right day to walk to school," He laughed and started to walk faster. "Hurry up Gabriella Montez, or your going to be late." He winked at me which caused my heart to melt. I quickened my pace to keep up with him. I glanced down at my soaking wet shoes then glanced up, and he was gone.

The school was shockingly dry. Everything seemed to be wet today. I walked to my locker, squeaking the hole time. Random people turned and watched me walk down the hall. As if they knew me, and wanted to say something idiotic like, "Gabriella your soaking wet." As if I didn't know. Finally, I reached my locker, put in the combination and opened it. I picked up my Social Studies book and sighed. I hate social studies. Just the fact that Taylor, Kelsi, or Sharpay was in that class with me, but the teacher, Miss. Goldberg hates my guts. She purposely tries to fail me, but thank god my smarts are better than anything else I can do. I silently smiled to myself and and put away my drenched jacket into my locker where it couldn't drip on anything. I swiftly closed my locker, and Skylar emerged on my right. I gasped in shock.

"Oh. I scared you again. I guess I have a knack for doing that to you...I wanted to know if you know where Miss. Goldberg's Social Studies is..?" He glanced up at me through his wet brown hair that rested over his perfect face. My heart stopped for a split second.

"Wow. We have the same first class together," I smiled and said, "Follow me." I walked in front of him glancing back now and then to see if he was still following me. Every time I glanced back he would be staring at me. Just me. His eyes never left my back.

Just then Troy jumped out at me from my left. I heard Skylar chuckle. I stopped in my tracks with my left foot in front of my right. Skylar stopped too and glanced at Troy. His eyes became serious again, the same glance as before when we were walking.

"Gabriella! I hope I didn't scare you," He said with wonderment.

"Actually, you kinda did. I was just showing Skylar around. He's new here, and he has the same first class as mine." I glanced back at Skylar, and by then his hand was in front of Troy's getting ready to properly introduce himself. I smiled to myself then looked at Troy.

"Oh I see. Nice to meet you Skylar," Troy smiled politely and shook his hand. Troy stared back at me with his blue eyes, and I internally melted."Anyway, Gabriella..we still on for tonight. My mom offered to take us roller blading with Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason. If you want to go talk to me during Algebra." I glanced at Skylar really quickly, and his eyes were less serious. He could see now what Troy was to me. More than just a friend. Skylar could tell.

The bell rang, and Troy kissed me on my cheek and rushed off the gym. I watched him run south from my location, and realized Skylar and I had to get to class as well.

"Opps. I almost forgot, we have to get to class." Skylar barely chuckled, and we sprinted to Social Studies to not be late.


End file.
